When shopping for lawn and garden items of interest, modern shoppers may use a mobile device to checkout and/or send a payment for the items. In some situations, some people may not be able to find a product they wish to purchase. In other situations, stores may find it helpful to know which items people would be willing to purchase or wished to be stocked and/or offered for sale at the store at a location. Accordingly, stores would prefer to have the flexibility to scan items and/or perform other point-of-sale (POS) operations at a traditional checkout counter, or at a different location inside or near the store. For example, stores having a lawn and garden center would enjoy the mobility of a POS operation, where a store employee can assist shoppers with their purchases, which may include transporting large, heavy, and/or cumbersome lawn and garden accessories, plants, mulch, and so on to shopper's vehicle, but to also conduct the POS operation on such items at the customer's vehicle in lieu of the checkout counter.